This invention relates to cage structures particularly for pet animals such as dogs or rabbits.
Dog crates, for example, are recommended by many owners, trainers, veterinarians and breeders as a means for training puppies and to provide a safe, secure environment for housebreaking, travel and general control. In time, the crate becomes the dog's den, which he regards as his home, rather than a cage which confines him.
Cage structures according to the invention may also be used as rabbit hutches, for example, are further useful for transportation of pet animals, and can also be used in certain kinds of animal traps.